Destined To Be Protectors
by CrazyGirlFromAsylum
Summary: It was the same kind of feeling I got when we were going to Volterra. It always came... It was like someone was telling us not to go. So we never really visited Volterra, the place where legends said that vampires lived in there in the past...'
1. Chapter 1

**The Trip**

It's always easier said than done. That was the saying that keep repeating itself again and again in my head when I was packing my things. You would think it was easy to pack your things, go to the airport and go to America, but when you have 6 others with you things will be complicated.

I'm not complaining. I love my friends, sometimes I just wish that they would be more grown up like me.

We lived in Italy. I moved here with my friends to live with my uncle, our parents didn't like the idea first but when they heard that my uncle had more than enough room for us, we could move in there. It was pretty tricky but our parent's knew of our weird friendship, we were always together and if someone were sick we would all be sick in a couple of days. We really couldn't leave each others much or it would get boring and most holidays I spent with my parents in Spain, was spend with me sleeping.

I have lived in Italy for 7 years now. I was ten when we moved here and now we were packing to go America to a road trip, and most of all to find vampires. I know how can 17-year-old girl believe in vampires. Well let's just say I have read more vampire legends with Wanda and Hilary than should be possible. We all believed that there were vampires and other mythological beings on earth. My other friends didn't, they thought we were crazy and only promised to come to this trip so that they could shop. But I knew that they too believed in them maybe not as much as me, Hilary and Wanda but still enough to show through them.

What can I tell you about myself. My name is Melissa, Mel for short I have waist length deep reddish brown hair, blueish green eyes, ivory skin, I'm 5'4 feet tall and I have six crazy friends that I call my sisters. I'm sarcastic, crazy, two minded, smart and reasonable girl.

Hilary one of my friend has ocean blue eyes, mid length blond hair, ivory skin and is 5'4 feet tall too. She's funny, smart and she has an obsession with mythological creatures with me. Hilary's twin Wanda has deep blue eyes, waist length blond hair, ivory skin and is 5'5 feet tall. She is witty and she too has an obsession with mythological creatures. They both are 16-year-old.

Then there's Susan with brownish blond hair, grayish blue eyes, ivory skin and is 5'6 feet tall. She will give you shit if you hurt her friends. She's the protector of us. She too is funny with the smart ass comment's and she thinks before she act's. She is 16 too.

Samantha my other friend has short red hair, striking blue eyes, ivory skin and is 5'5 feet tall. She's smart, little bit sarcastic person and lovable. And if you have problems she is always there to listen. She is 17 like me.

Then there's Summer with middle length brownish red hair, olive green eyes, ivory skin and she is 5'3 tall. She's funny, sarcastic and great friend. She is 18 the oldest of us.

Jennifer has waist length black hair, blue eyes, ivory skin and is 5'4 tall. She is sarcastic, two minded, funny girl who always finds something funny in every situation. She's 17.

We all have been good friends since forever and I wouldn't trade them for anything. And you probably noticed that we all have ivory skin it's freakish I know, but I think that just brings us closer nobody of us can't be in the sun too long.

I had packed my things and were putting them next to the front door. I could see that nobody else had come downstairs yet so I yelled, "Can't you just pack the things and come down stairs now! You guys don't need much stuff either way, we can shop there for new clothes!" The trip should last only two weeks then we would come back here and spend the rest of the summer together doing things.

"Sorry, I was caught deciding what to wear." Samantha said when she came down stairs, "So what's for breakfast?"

"Maybe pancakes, then we have to go the airport, so the others better hurry up and pack." I laughed and went to the kitchen to cook for us. I was the only one who could do food fast and still make it good.

My uncle had already left for work and said that we should have good time in our vacation and call when we are there. Everybody came down stairs one by one leaving their suitcases next to the front door. "Did you do blueberry pancakes?" Jennifer asked when she came to the kitchen. She was the last one always, she wanted to have everything with her just in case she would need it.

"Yes, and eat fast we have to be going soon if we want to catch the plane!" I replied. I put the pancakes to the table and everybody started to eat.

"Do you think that we will see vampires in America?" Hilary asked hopefully.

"We better see, I have waited for it at least hundred years already!" Wanda grinned.

"You really think there are vampires? I have said it hundreds of times they are just legends!" Susan said. She was the one who had least faith in mythological beings. I think she wouldn't believe in them even if she saw them, she was too damn stubborn.

"I respect you opinion but I still believe vampires and other mythological beings are real. And we are still going to go look for them even if they weren't real." I smiled. It was true sometimes even I had doubts believing in them. "And at least we can shop as much as we like there."

"So where are we going first?" Samantha asked, eating her pancakes fast. She was vegetarian, she didn't eat meat at all. I found it challenging to do vegetarian food but it was worth it.

"I hope we can visit Las Vegas at least." Jennifer piped in.

"Well, if everything goes like planned we should be visiting Las Vegas on the second week. And we're going to go Seattle first. Then we will be going to Forks, Washington the rainiest city." Hilary said.

"There we should find werewolf's and vampires if the Quilete legends are true. I'm so excited for going there!" Wanda finished for us.

"Should we go now, the plane is leaving in two hours!" Summer said and rose from the table.

"Yes!" We all screamed and laughed. We were all excited to go there. Me, Wanda and Hilary most, we wanted to see some mythological creatures!

We put the dishes to the sink and went to leave. The trip to the airport wasn't long and the flying went fast too. We stopped in New York to catch a plane to Seattle. There we would buy a car and drive to Forks, after that we would mostly do shopping and sight seeing.

On the trip I were contemplating with Hilary and Wanda how we would recognize if we would meet vampires or werewolf's. We did have lot of things that said if someone were vampire and we got them from different legends. And I have to say every legend is different you couldn't really say what were true and what wasn't. Some say that vampires die in the sun, some say they sparkle and some say they are invisible in the sun. So how would we really know what we were looking?

But I didn't care. I always thought that if I would ever meet a vampire or any other mythological creature I would know what it was, somewhere in my body at least...

**A/N: Hope you like the first chapter of this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Car Drive**

We bought a car from Seattle, it was a minivan, but at least we all had our own seats. Summer was driving she was the only one who had a license, Samantha was reading the map, she was after me the most coordinated person in this car.

"Oh fuck! I forgot my comb home, now I only have hair brush with me." Jennifer yelled out of nowhere. That interrupted my train of thought. And I guess Susan wasn't happy with her either.

"It's just a fucking comb! You can buy a new one from a store." Susan screamed back. Jennifer interrupted her from reading a book, I guess.

"Just stop it please? I'm trying to find the treaty line in here and I have concentrate." Wanda said, she had the hardest job. She would be trying to pin point where the treaty line were, just so that we could see where it went.

"So how long does it take to drive to Forks, now?" Hilary asked.

"Well if I'm reading this right then it should only two hours at most." Samantha quipped from the front seat. "We should go there to eat, I think we all need more energy after those flights."

Everybody nodded, nobody didn't really want to talk… Well about anything. It was comfortable silence but I could feel something looming in the air something dark. It was the same kind of feeling I got when we were going to Volterra. It always came. I know it was somehow stupid how always when we were going to go there, someone got this weird feeling that we shouldn't go or someone got sick. It was like someone was telling us not to go. So we never really visited Volterra, the place where legends said that vampires lived in there in the past.

Maybe we shouldn't go to Forks either, or maybe I was just paranoid and should just be lucky that I am here now. I was rid away from thoughts with jerk of my sleeve.

"What?" I asked. It was Hilary, she had this wary expression.

"Can you feel it? Like something bad will happen? " She said, "Well not bad maybe but something big, you know?"

"I know I have the same feeling in my guts. Telling me to turn around and never come back." I answered.

"Will you stop it with your feelings there isn't going to happen anything." Susan yelled from front of me.

"Yeah, just tell us how you can stop feeling and everything are going to be great." Wanda laughed. That closed her mouth. The rest of the drive we were quiet, the only thing you could here was Jennifer's light snoring and Wanda's quiet sleep talking.

The feeling didn't leave my body, but I tried to ignore it and push it to the back of my mind. A movement caught my eye, Samantha was turning the radio on. It was only 9 AM on the morning. We should be in Forks in half an hour. The weather was rainy and the scene was pretty much green, not the sunny and brownish Italy. It looked like there would be thunderstorm coming.

Jennifer was sad, she liked sun. Her hair went curly in the rain. Susan was reading her book. Wanda was sleeping and Hilary was looking through legends on here laptop. I just looked out of the window, the feeling got louder and louder every minute, warning me to turn around and run.

I looked Hilary she was concentrating on some legend. "What are you reading?"

"Well I'm trying see what would be the most oblivious things what vampires have, then I'm trying to find more things about werewolf's." Hilary answered, "I'm only coming up that vampires should be pretty fast, strong and pale, they are the only things that are mostly in every legend."

"So what you're saying is that we should look for pale people who are fast and strong at the same time?"

"That pretty much sums it up."

Well that should be interesting, looking at the fact that we are all pale. I looked out of the window and saw Welcome to Forks sign.

"We're in Forks and we're stopping at the diner to eat." Summer told us. It was funny how the warning bells in my head was still ringing, but I couldn't give a shit about it.

"You should wake up Wanda," I told to Hilary. She looked at me and back to Wanda who had drool on her face, and who was snoring a little. She looked so sleepy and peaceful.

"Rise and shine Wanda! Rise and shine." Hilary laughed and shook Wanda. Wanda opened her eyes and looked somehow disoriented.

"What now?" Wanda murmured, looking around.

"We're in Forks and we are going to go eat and after that who knows." I said. I could see that, there wasn't many people living in Forks, there wasn't lot of houses in here.

Summer parked the car to the parking lot of the diner. Everybody got out of the car and stretched. The diner was a small place and there weren't many people in there, it was after all only ten in the morning.

We walked inside and went to sit on the corner of the room where was enough space to sit us all. We looked through the menu and when the waitress came.

"What can I get to you?" She asked.

"We would like 3 chicken salads, one house salad, and 2 hamburgers and 7 cokes, please." I said.

"They come soon." The waitress said and left.

"So, you're sure you don't want to eat anything Hilary? I don't know when we are stopping next time to eat." Samantha worried.

"Yes, I'm sure. It's like I'm going to puke if I eat anything." Hilary smiled.

"It's great to be somewhere else than Italy. I just hope nothing would happen in this trip. I wouldn't like to end up in a hospital." Jennifer laughed. We all smiled to that.

"We wouldn't want that now would we?" I said, "But we should decide where we go next and when were going to drive back to Seattle to our hotel."

"Well I think first we should go to the forest and look around in there, then we should check the whole town. Maybe come to eat here again and leave then?" Wanda suggested.

"I think it's great idea, the forest looks so lovely in here." Summer grinned. The waitress brought our meals to us.

"Yes. I think that tomorrow we should head to Nevada, but we could go through California so we can shop there too." Susan said.

"That's the deal then. So let's eat so we can go check the forest and the treaty line!" Wanda said.

We ate in silence, I think it was easier to eat fast when you didn't speak. I was eating my salad and watching the forest and the cars that drove pass us. I couldn't really put my thoughts together, somewhere I was excited for to be here and maybe see some creatures, on the other hand I was scared, the warning bells in my head was still ringing and more louder now. I didn't know which part to listen anymore so I lived with the fact that I was happy to be here.

I, Wanda and Hilary were ready before the others so we got to the car to take some thighs and maps with us, locked the place and waited for the other four to come with us. We were standing next to the forest enjoying the nature, when the others came.

"Let's go then." Susan said annoyed.

We walked to the forest the seven of us together. Everybody was watching around herself. It was beautiful in here. We were going to find a lake where we would turn to left and walk to that way and we should find the treaty line.

We had walked for an hour and were really far away from the town already. Everyone had picked flowers on the way. I was walking with Hilary on the front, we were the fastest hikers.

"You know there is a house near the lake, should we check that place?" Wanda said somewhere behind us.

"I don't think it would be wise, someone lives there, you know?"

"Did you see that!?" Samantha screamed out of nowhere. I looked to the place where Samantha were pointing, I didn't see anything.

"There isn't nothing in there." Hilary said, but there was doubt in her voice. We started to walk faster either way. But then I heard something, it was like someone had stepped on a stick that snapped then. I looked at Hilary who too had an alarmed look in her face. We looked behind us and saw them. There was three of them and they had knifes. They attacked Susan, Summer and Jennifer first, I didn't know what to do so I went to protect them, I could see that Hilary, Wanda and Samantha had the same idea as I.

It was big fight and I was stabbed with knifes more than five times and so were everybody else. The men's took our bags with money and car keys and left running away. I checked that everybody were okay, even when it hurt like hell. They weren't okay, everybody had cuts that were bleeding blood. Summer were lying on the forest floor, I went to check her and saw that she had a wound in her stomach and her breathing was weak.

"We have to run to the house maybe there is someone that can help us." I yelled to the others and tied some of my cuts with my sleeves and did the same to Summer.

"How can you expect us to run in this shape?" Susan said back.

"Well if we don't run and try to save our lives then we will die," Hilary shouted through her breaths, "Can you carry Summer?"

"I think so. But I can't the whole way." I tried to say but it came through like someone was trying to strangle me.

Hilary and Samantha rose first but they had to lean on a tree, you could see from the tears in they eyes that it hurt like hell. They had cuts on they arms mostly somewhere on their sides. I picked Summer up, the pain was too much, and the only thing that could take it away was to think that I had to help my friend.

One by one we started run through the forest for the forest. It was a long shot but I knew we would make it. The pain grew in every step I took and I knew that everybody else were in pain too. I had tears in my eyes but I didn't scream. We had to make it, we were too young to die, I just had to believe in us.

I could see the white house already between the trees. Susan was running next to me tears in her eyes too, she was slowing down and then she fell, Jennifer who was behind her stumbled over her and the only sound that left her was her cry for pain and then the sound stopped. Shit! We needed help!

I dropped Summer, and ran faster, we needed help fast. I saw when Samantha fell down too it was only me, Wanda and Hilary anymore. There was only 20 meters anymore and then we could get help. Hopefully someone lived there.

Hilary started to stumble and she puked blood all over the forest floor and fainted. Oh fuck! This can't be happening. I could feel my own consciousness slipping away and it wasn't far after Hilary when Wanda fainted too. Oh shit fuck fucker! The pain was already too much for me but I kept running. I came through the trees, to the back yard of the house and then I tripped. The last word that left my mouth was my scream for help. And everything went black.

**A/N: I'm doing this with author named CrazyTwinFromAsylum. And now we ended this to cliffhanger :P**

**Twin: I know we're evil!**

**Girl: Yep! But the next chapter is now under writing so you should be able to read it in the next day :D**

**Twin: Next day!? Are you crazy we can't do that!**

**Girl: Yes we can! We just don't sleepn at all =)**

**Twin: What ever! See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stranger's**

EsmePOV

It was weekend now. The boys were playing video games and the girls were internet shopping. Carlisle were in his office studying. You could hear Bella frustrated screams when Alice, Rosalie and Renesmee were shopping something for Bella that she didn't like. You could hear the boys laughing in the living room.

I was cleaning the kitchen just to waste my time, and to get rid of wet dog smell that were permanent in the house nowadays. We had lived here undercover for a two years now. We didn't go to the town, and today we would be discussing where we should move next.

Right on cue I could hear Carlisle coming down stairs to the diner room. "Could everybody please come here," He said, knowing that everybody would hear him. Everybody came there as fast as possible, and then we were all sitting around the table. "So I guess everybody knows why we're here now?" Everybody nodded, "I wanted to hear your opinion of our next move, so that we could know what town everybody would like."

I could see that everyone was thinking hard. Forks was like a home to us now, and now we would move away just that nobody wouldn't get suspicious. It didn't matter to me, I would move where ever my husband and children wanted, but I will be missing Forks really much.

Out of nowhere there was smell of blood in the air, it was really strong but it didn't smell eatable. Then the voices came like someone was running and some grunts. Everybody looked startled. There were noises like someone where falling. We were already running to the back yard when we heard a scream for help and then again someone falling.

There was a young woman in the back yard, she was really bloody. Carlisle ran straight to her, he looked to the forest for a second before yelling to us, "There are more humans in the forest go get them here! Fast!"

Everyone thought for a second and ran to the forest. I couldn't move, there was something deep inside me that grieved for the girls, I didn't know why. One by one they came from the forest carrying a girl in their arms. Every girl were so in blood and they had many wounds that you really couldn't tell anything about them. The question that kept repeating itself in my head was, what happened to them?

Carlisle was saying something I couldn't make out the words well, and only thing I could tell was that they wouldn't make it. They would had to be changed.

"No, we can't do that, what are we going to do with seven newborns?" Edward hissed, through his teeth.

"Edward they will die if we don't change them, what else can we do?" Carlisle tried to reason. "They have all lost too much blood."

I looked at Edward and I could see that he was giving in, "Jacob take Nessie to La Push." Jacob nodded, took Renesmee and left.

"Everybody who can start biting we have to do it fast so that they don't lose anymore blood." Carlisle commanded. I could see that everybody were biting, so it was true the blood didn't even taste appetizing.

The girls didn't even move they were stiff looking. They stayed in place even after when they had stopped biting.

"Edward what are they thinking?" Carlisle asked.

"Nothing or I just can't hear their thoughts." He answered.

"Jasper, Alice?" Carlisle asked again.

"No, nothing, it's like they don't have feelings at all." Jasper said looking thoughtful.

"I can't see them. Only thing where I can tell that they are even alive is the fact that they hearts beats," Alice smiled. It was sad smile but still a smile.

"We should take them inside and clean them." I said. "Alice, Rosalie, Bella help me please. And Emmett don't even think about that!"

"How did YOU know!?" Emmett asked. I didn't say anything and I could see Edward rolling his eyes.

We got the girls cleaned up. They all were really beautiful in they own way. Someone had short red hair, another waist length blond hair. Everybody had different hairstyles and Alice loved to brush their hairs and change their clothes. It was easier with them than any other who were going through the change. Carlisle was fascinated how they didn't move or scream at all.

"What do you think happened to them?" Bella asked no one in particularly.

"I don`t know." Carlisle answered, "but I would like to know more about them. And we should be ready when they wake up, so we better go hunting."

"Me and Carlisle can stay the rest of you can go." I said. I wanted to talk to him privately.

Edward nodded and they left.

"What are we going to do with seven newborns? We can't just leave them to be." I asked Carlisle.

"Well we can teach them our ways and help them, but the rest is up to them. Plus I think that they will have powers, so we have to be super careful with them." He said.

"So we aren't going to move just yet then?"

"I don't think we can, but we have to keep them out of the town." I was happy that we didn't have to leave yet and happy that I got seven new children to me if they wanted. I think Carlisle saw my smile and wrapped his arms around me behind. I leaned to him chest and closed my eyes. My eyes opened when I heard someone laughing. It was the reddish brown haired girl, she twitching and laughing. I looked Carlisle questioningly, he looked shocked but then burst into laughing. I didn't see anything funny about it, shouldn't she be screaming for pain right now?

"I have to say it's kind of amusing and fascinating that they are laughing when they should be screaming." Carlisle mused. Then even I could really see the irony in that. One by one they started to laugh, and if someone else would have heard them they would have thought that they were in a mad house, even I thought that.

"I can't believe this! Are they really laughing?" I asked.

"It would seem so. At least they aren't in pain." Carlisle answered. That thought warmed my dead heart, they wouldn't be in pain they couldn't feel it like I did. I was happy for them, but I didn't know how long that would last?

"Wait if they don't feel pain now, will they feel it after the change?"

"I don't know. They are full of surprises and we can't really tell anything about them."

Time went by, it was midnight now. The girls laughing had stopped now again but you could still hear someone giggle sometimes. Edward had called saying that they would be in here after midnight, I couldn't wait to see they expressions when they heard the girls.

In a matter of seconds they all came to the living room from their hunt and they had shocked expressions on their faces.

"Where does that laughing come?" Jasper asked.

"The girls are laughing." I said, "It started minutes later when you left."

They looked dumbfounded for a minute and then Emmett started to laugh. "So they are all masochistic?"

"No, we think that they don't feel the burning." I said.

"Well that has to be the first. I never knew anybody would laugh in that state." Jasper said. The laughing quieted down again.

"Well we're going to leave now to hunt, so you guys keep the girls safe." Carlisle said and took my hand. We left together to hunt.

We went little longer to hunt than usual, and when we were running home it was already 4PM on Sunday.

"Carlisle, do you think the girls will stay with us?" He looked thoughtful for a second and then answered.

"It depends how they are after the newborn state, but other than that I don't know really." His phone started ring. "What now Edward?" He answered. I could hear Edwards response.

"_We think the girls are dead._"

"What? How?"

"_Well their hearts stopped beating, the change only has lasted one day and they don't even wake up now."_ No they can't be dead they will make it, I know they have to make it. Carlisle looked at me.

"We will come soon there wait for us." He said and ended the phone. We started to run more faster than ever to the house. I was so attached to the girl in so little time that I wanted to keep them with me forever. I didn't know why but I could tell that I already had started to think them like daughters to me.

When we arrived to the house, you couldn't hear the heart beats anymore or the laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dream Like State**

It was weird this dream like state. I was in really black hallway or something, but there was light at the end of the hall. Maybe this was it, I was dead and now I had to walk to the light and say goodbye to the living world. I started to walk for the light. But something were bugging my mind. Did my friends die too, did any of them survive, would I see them anymore?

Why did this happen to me? To us?

I was closer to the light and I knew this would be my goodbye, my end. But it didn't feel like it, it felt more like this was the beginning of my real life. Like this was something that was supposed to happen. Weird feeling I got there, right?

I reached the light and stepped past it. I looked behind me and the hall was gone, all I could see was that I was somewhere high there was clouds everywhere and underneath my feet was solid rock. Maybe I was standing in a mountain.

_It's Mel! _

Came from somewhere and I turned around, Hilary was standing there looking at me. I didn't even think about it, I ran to her and gave her a hug. I couldn't believe it she was here too.

"Oh my god Mel, where are we? Are we dead?" Hilary asked while hugging me.

"I don't know," I said, "What should we do now? I don't really want to move from here if someone else…"

"Look there is Wanda and Susan!" Hilary interrupted me, pointing behind me.

"Guys!" Came the greeting from them and we were on the ground, all of us.

"You know it hurts when you jump on people!" I laughed.

"Well sorry, we're just so happy to see you here, we almost thought that we were the only ones in here." Susan said.

We rose to stand and I brushed my clothes from the dust. "So have you seen anyone else here?" I asked.

"No. We were just walking around and found you guys here." Wanda said. "So are we all dead? Did anyone get to the house?"

"I was close but I tripped and now I'm here. And yes I think we are dead," I said.

"No. I don't think we are dead exactly." Hilary said. _I know I'm right we can't be dead I still feel that I'm alive._

"Why wouldn't you feel alive, you are here after all but we still could be dead." Susan said.

_But I didn't said that out loud?_

"Yes you did, why wouldn't you said it aloud?" Susan asked.

"We can hear each others thoughts you morons!" Wanda said. Really well that just sucks and bad!

_I'm with you there! _Hilary thought.

_Me too! _Susan chimed in with her thoughts.

"Wait a minute there! How did you know that, Wanda?"

"Well isn't it oblivious, or do you think I have heard voices in my head all the time in here?" Wanda said, "Don't answer that! It's just that, that was the first explanation that came to my mind."

Oh, okay. I thought.

_Fuck fuck fuckity fuck! Where the fuck are those two morons leading us and where the fuck am I? I don't even have a mirror with me! Oh, I hate this day! _Came someone thoughts left from us.

_I bet my life that, that voice was Jennifers! _Susan thought.

Yeah… Say something new.

"Look there comes the rest of us!" Hilary said.

"Well hello to you guys too!" Summer laughed.

"Well this is nice. Could you guys tell us what is happening?" Samantha asked.

"N..." I was saying when Wanda interrupted me.

"We are turning into vampires!"

"Vampires? You must got to be kidding me!" Susan yelled.

"No I'm not kidding you guys. We are turning to vampires and we will wake up on exactly in 5 minutes, I guess. I'm not sure, it all depends on something."

"And you know this, because?" Jennifer asked, slowly maybe little freaked out.

"Well I think it's the most oblivious reason, you know. And I thought through everything that happened and came to this conclusion. Of course there was some other opinions but this was the only one that made sense to me."

"Huh… So when we wake up were going to vampires? Isn't that pretty ironic? First we go to this road trip to find them and now we are turning to ones?" Samantha asked sarcastically.

"Oh my god! We're going to be vampires! This is the best thing that has ever happened to me!" Hilary yelled and started jumping up and down like a fucking super ball.

Every one fell silent then, I was trying hard to keep the squeal that was trying to break through my lips. I didn't bother to look what everybody was thinking, I was in heaven. Well not exactly, but close to it! I would live forever with my friends, if we really are turning to vampires.

_Look behind you! _Jennifer yelled in her thoughts. Every one of us turned and looked what had caught Jennifers eyes.

There was figures that looked like boys, but I couldn't be sure they were standing twenty to thirty steps in front us. I couldn't even see their faces.

All of a sudden I felt it. It was like someone was putting a chain around my heart and it was pulling me towards the boys. Just when I was taking a step everything went black.

**A/N: **

**Hope you liked!**

**From:**

**Crazy girl and Twin From Asylum!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Weird…???**

Second by second I was starting to feel my body parts more, I think that I could move if I wanted to but the thing I was laying that I thought was bed was so soft and comfortable that I wanted to stay put.

_I think so too. _Hilary thought

_So are we vampires or are we dead? _Jennifer asked.

_Why don`t you trust me at all? _Wanda asked very annoyed in her mind.

_Well it just feel really un natural! _Jennifer answer.

_Guys stop fighting! If you don't feel that burning in your throats you are dead. But if you do, welcome to new live. Or are you just too stupid to realize… _Hilary started.

_Hey guys… I think someone is touching my hand. _Samantha said to us in her thoughts and sounded very scared.

_What?_ Was the question what everybody was thinking in their minds.

_Yes, yes and it really feels weird! _Samantha said little freaked out.

Okay, calm down. Just relax. It must be the one that changed us, so I don`t think he or she will hurt us.

_Yes maybe but I know that you are not sure about the hurting! So I really, really, really want to move my hand, because I'm really freaking out here. _Samantha complained.

If you move your hand I will personally kill you and feed you to fish.

_Well, then you just have to kill me because I'm fucking moving my hand now!_

"Oh, no you don't missy!" I yelled, then realizing that I had jumped up and looking at her and a blond man that was now looking at me with shock. "Erm… Hups!"

"Well isn't this just grate!" Susan huffed jumping up too.

"Nice job Mel." Wanda said and applauded to me.

"Wow! This eye sight is pretty cool!" Hilary wondered out loud. Yes, it really is cool.

"Can I now move my hand?" Samantha asked, looking at me.

"YES!" Everyone yelled to her.

Samantha pulled her hand away and jumped from the bed to glare to the man that touched her hand. Everyone started to look at him.

_Guys stop staring there are others in the room! _Wanda thought. The blond man went to his… coven? No, they looked like family. They probably were, they had eight members in it and what I remember from the legends vampires never liked to live in big groups.

When I came back from that thought I saw that my friends were behind me and I was standing in front of the family. I hate you guys! Why do I have to be in front?

_Because…_

_You're…_

_The…_

_Best…_

_Talker…?_

That's the best you can come up with? Seriously…

I cleared my throat, "Um… Hi?" I heard when Wanda slapped her own head. Just shut the hell up and let me handle this!

_Sorryyy…_

The blond man was in the front with a big muscle man and a man that had honey blond curly hair and many scars. Behind them were a man with bronze hair and four woman's.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle and this is my family." He then introduced everybody by name to us and what I got to my head was that Carlisle and Esme was together, so was Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Bella and Edward.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Melissa but call me Mel. And these are my friends Hilary, Wanda, Summer, Samantha, Susan and Jennifer." I said pointing to everyone. I tried to smile but I couldn't I didn't trust them yet, only one. I looked at him, so was everyone else behind me. I think it was nerve wracking to him to have all 7 of us looking at him.

_His real name is Jasper Whitlock, born in Texas 1844. Joined the Confederate States army at the age seventeen to serve in the Civil war. He was changed when he was twenty by a vampire named Maria, that's why he has so many vampire bites in his skin, he was in the vampire wars. He has the ability to manipulate emotions and is currently living with the Cullen's with his wife Alice, and they support the 'vegetarian' lifestyle of vampires eating only animals. _Wanda explained to us in her thoughts. Where the fuck did she get that information?

_I don't… it just came to me when I started to think. _Wanda thought. Something told me that we would need him to teach us to fight.

_You have to ask him to teach us._ Hilary thought.

Why always me?!

_We all ready told you why! _Everyone thought.

"Excuse me… Jasper. Can you…

"Mel you hand is in fire!" Jennifer yelled behind me.

"What are you…" I was saying but then I looked down on my hand and it really was in fire.

"Oh my god" Samantha whispered next to me.

"Oh dear" Esme or so I thought said.

"That is probably her power" Carlisle told her, "It is interesting if I may say so. Vampire whit a fire power, that is the first one I think."

_Erm, Summer where is your legs? _I heard Susan ask in her mind.

Summer looked down on her legs.

"Oh shit! What is happening here?" She screamed. Where was her legs? "I can feel them but I can't see them." She was running her hands down her legs feeling them.

"Calm down everyone. Those are your powers, you have to calm down now." Wanda said.

"Do you know what powers we have then? Because I would like to know before something strange happens to me." Susan said.

"Well…" Wanda said when Samantha started screaming.

"My eyes. MY EYES! They're hurting." She was rubbing her eyes with her hand trying to take the hurting away.

"What the hell is wrong with these peoples they like freaks or something." Emmett, I think, asked.

"That's rude Emmett they aren't freaks." Esme scolded.

Jennifer and Susan were on the floor, chanting that it hurt. Summer weren't nowhere to be seen. Wanda was speaking to herself, something about history and math and how some books were wrong. My limbs were starting to hurt, and the fire was flickering on my arms.

_Take Hilary outside now! And grab someone with you! _Wanda screamed in her mind still mumbling to herself. Something in the tone she thought it made me do it fast. I turned around and pushed Hilary through the wall outside. There was definitely something wrong with her, she was quivering.

"Sorry about that, but I need someone to come with me, now." I said to the Cullen's, they looked at me, not saying anything. I just grabbed one of them and jumped out of the hole in the wall.


	6. Chapter 6

**Explosive**

CPOV

"Sorry about that, but I need someone to come with me," Mel said, "now."

I just stared at her, just like my family was staring. I think nobody could say anything, I felt like I should help the others and wasn't really paying attention.

The next thing I knew was that I was being pulled towards the hole in the wall. She jumped and landed gracefully on the ground still pulling me with her. I saw one of the girls on the ground, who I think was Hilary. She was quivering, a lot.

Mel looked at me, "Sorry for taking you like that but I need to take her far away from the others and I needed one of you come with us," She explained," I don't really know why but I won't question Wanda. So would you just follow us?" She was supporting Hilary now and walking towards the forest line. I nodded to her and started running behind her.

She was fast runner even when she carried someone else, but it probably was because she was a newborn. I had a hard time keeping up with her.

"Mel, you're glowing…" Came a strangled murmur of Hilary. I looked for the first time Mel and noticed that she really was glowing bright. But then I saw where we were going, we were nearing the treaty line.

Mel stopped and so did I. She was looking straight ahead, but was concentrating in something. Hilary was feeling better and was now standing on her own two feet but she was still leaning to a tree.

"Do what Wanda said." Hilary said to Mel. Mel looked at her and then turned her crimson eyes to me.

"Where's the nearest water area?" She asked me.

"It's straight ahead of yours, but…" But I couldn't say anything else, she was running to that direction, glowing more and more.

"We should follow her and see that everything is fine." Hilary smiled to me. I took her hand to help her to steady herself and started to run.

I could see the glowing behind the trees and it was getting brighter.

It didn't take long time that we passed the tree line was in an open areas staring at cliffs. Hilary stopped beside me and stopped me in the process.

"We have to stop here," Hilary said, "Look there." and pointed towards the cliffs. I saw glowing Mel run to highest cliff, but she didn't stop on the edge. She jumped and then it happened she exploded. It was like a big fireball, but then the blast wave hit us and it took us several meters backwards, but my gaze was still on the fireball.

In matter of seconds the fire hit the water and was gone. Did she die? Hilary's cry of pain got me back to the presents. She was glowing too, but with her it stopped and came back again.

"Are you okay?" I asked her still watching the water if Mel would surface.

"Yes, it just hurts a little." Hilary said and rose to her feet, "but Mel needs help."

MPOV

The wind whipped my hair to my face but still I ran towards the cliff. It was something I had to do if I didn't… Let's just say the forest wouldn't be here anymore.

I reached the cliff and jumped, I looked at the water beneath my feet. Hope that it can take it.

That's when it happened, I exploded. There was fire everywhere, but somehow it felt good. It tingled a little but not much.

Pretty soon I hit the water and the fire was gone. I knew that I didn't have to breath so I could swim to the dry ground. I hope my exploding didn't leave a big mess…

I swam to the shore and tried to dry my hair, when I felt it, a tug in my mind telling me I should go to somewhere, to someone right now. That the person was close to me and I should go to him or her and make sure everything was okay.

But then I smelt them and actually saw them. There was five big wolves and one boy in front me, looking at me with distaste and anger.

Hilary I need help now!

_I'm coming! _Came her reply.

I just stared at them, not really sure what to do, of course I could try to kill them but I never really was for the kill.

In matter of seconds Hilary was beside me pulling Carlisle with her.

"Carlisle" The boy said and nodded. So they knew each other.

"Sam" Carlisle said and nodded back.

The tugging in my mind was coming stronger.

_Do you feel that? I have to go there!_

Yes I feel it, but you can't! Don't you see that we have some other problems here?

_But I have to! It's too strong!_

She was starting to make a leave but I grabbed her hand. "Stop right now. You're going to stay right next to me, understand?"

_Oh! How I hate this!_

I know, but I just can't trust these guys here. And I won't leave Carlisle here alone with these guys.

_I understand what you mean._

"Carlisle, do you know these were… shape-sifters?" I asked him looking at him and then back to the wolves.

"Yes, actually I know them, and I think they would appreciate…" Carlisle started.

"Mel! Let me go! I have to go there!" Hilary yelled and started to yank her hand away from my grip while pointing to direction that was to the left of the wolves. Carlisle and the wolves looked us with wariness.

"No you don't have to go there! Fight it, damnit!" I said to her, there was more important problems going on.

_What's happening?! We're coming! _Came Wanda's thoughts.

No! Stop right there! Go back to the house and stay there!

_Why?_ Wanda asked but then thought, _Oh! Now I know, see you at home!_

"Mel, I have to I can't fight it!" Hilary said. I knew only one way to get her attention from the tugging, so I slapped her hard to the cheek. She looked at me with shock.

You knew you would get it!

_Ouch… _Came her reply.

I looked at Carlisle, "I think it would be better if we left, we can sort this thing through with the wolves some other time." I said to him, he looked at me for a moment and then turned to Sam.

"Would it be okay with you?" He asked.

"I don't mind, just don't let the newborns come in here anymore." Sam said, annoyed. Carlisle nodded to him. Then looked at Hilary who was still wearing the shocked expression and then at me.

"Ready?" He asked. And I nodded to him. I let him go first, then looked at Hilary who were still looking longingly to the direction.

"Hilary let's leave." I said to her softly, glancing the boy who wore still the angry expression on his face, then I started to run after Carlisle pulling Hilary with me.

**A/N: Hope you liked!**

**And we are so sorry that it took so long from us to update. Hopefully the next chapter would come sooner.**

**CrazyTwinFromAsylum & CrazyGirlFromAsylum**


	7. Chapter 7

**POWERS**

It was hard to pull Hilary with me while running when she was struggling. One time she grabbed a hold of a tree and I almost had to take the tree with me. Luckily I talked her to let go of it, but still she tried to grab a hold of some branch that were close to her while we ran.

Carlisle would look at us over his shoulder sometimes with curiosity in his eyes but didn't question anything.

Finally Hilary stopped from struggling and I could let go of her. We whisked past Carlisle and soon enough we saw the house and our friends and the rest of the Cullen's.

_You're home, you're home!_ Summer yelled in her head.

_Technically this isn't our home. _Wanda commented.

That fucking know-it-all.

_I heard that! _Wanda thought annoyed.

_We all know it's true so why deny it? _Samantha stated.

_Hey guys stop that now! You know Cullen's are staring at us!_

"WHAT?!" We yelled together when we turned to look at them.

They looked at us shocked.

"Sorry. We shouldn't have yelled to you. It's just that there has happened a lot" I murmured quietly.

"It's okay," Carlisle said.

"Yeah, it's just pretty weird to be here and watch you when react to something that we don't hear. It's freaky!" Emmett laughed.

"Well it's pretty rude but it's lot easier for us to speak and plan things this way." Wanda smiled.

"Yeah it's pretty annoying as hell too! Think about hearing the know-it-all all the time!" I joked.

"Sorry but this know-it-all can hear you guys pretty clearly too! Think about being inside Jennifers mind all the time." She said and imagined all the girly things that Jennifer would think.

"That's just gross you know!" Hilary said.

"What's wrong in being in my head?" Jennifer said, "I'm not stupid you know!"

"Of course you're not…" Susan said innocently.

_And to think that she got that power…_ Wanda thought.

"What kind of power did she get?" I asked.

"Well she can control minds or one mind at the time exactly. But it isn't anything terrible really she just can make someone do something for her even when the person doesn't want to."

"Not terrible?! Not terrible!! What the fuck are you saying! That's fucking crazy you know!" Susan shouted.

"I'm still here you know and I can still hear you thoughts, so thanks a lot." Jennifer said.

"Better get use to it!" Samantha said.

"Oh shut the hell up guys! I want to know what powers we all got." I yelled.

_You know the Cullens are still here and staring at us! _Summer thought.

"We don't care! Okay?" Susan yelled.

"You know that's pretty stupid to say because they," I pointed to them, "Saved our asses, you know?"

"I knooooooow…" She said.

"Now that's cleared we can get back to the powers." Wanda said and then continued before anyone could say anything. "Hmm… Where to start? Well Summer can turn invisible and with touch turn others too."

"Now realllllllyyyyyy? Like we didn't know it already with the display we got earlier?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh shut the fuck up Mel, she's just telling us what we should know about our powers." Samantha said.

"Well, please then continue."

"Good. Now Susan can make hallucinations with her mind. Samantha can see better than any other person or vampire in the world, like really well. She can too see through walls and stuff like that." Wanda explained, "Me… I just know everything but I can't tell what the future looks like, I can only guess. But luckily Alice is here to help that fact."

"How did you…" Alice asked when Edward interrupted her.

"Don't Alice, she just told us."

"Oh."

"Mel… Well all I can say that she controls fire but not just ordinary fire much worse fire. Fire that could burn this forest in seconds. It's pretty scary but luckily she control the fire for now on." Wanda explained more.

So I could control fire, worse fire than ordinary fire? Well that's nice… I guess.

_It's amazing if I may say so! I only can see things better than anybody else._ Samantha thought.

I'll give you that.

"Hilary has the power to control other vampires powers. Something like she can make Edward not to hear the voices at all or make it ten times worse for him. Or make Alice see everything about the future or nothing at all." Wanda said, "Of course our powers don't work used against each other, but they will work against everyone else."

"Is that all?" Susan asked.

"Yes."

"So you all have cool powers?" Emmett asked.

"Of course we do! We are protectors so why wouldn't we have?" Wanda said.

"Excuse me. But what were we?" Hilary asked.

"Protectors." Wanda stated again.

"And you tell us this now, because??" I asked.

"Well I forgot it and I didn't really know it would be important."

"And who or what are you suppose to protect?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know. It's mystery to me as it is to you guys."

"Okay."

Well this thing keeps getting better and better.


	8. Chapter 8

**Relatives?**

Carlisle asked us to come inside to talk, we knew what talk meant. We needed to tell them about us, no one would let strangers inside their house.

_I'm not going to talk! They can go to hell! _Jennifer thought.

_Jen, don't think like that! They saved us! You should be grateful for it and can't be so hard to tell them about yourself._ Samantha tried reason with her.

_I don't care!_ Jennifer yelled and ran away. _Don't follow me._

We all stared after her, some of the Cullen's almost left after her. I stopped them. She needed the alone time. Even though she had hard exterior, she was soft and little weak inside, but she had the hardest past. Anything new would make her forget about the world and she would dive to despair, soak in there, remembering her childhood again and again until she came back, little stronger than before.

"Let's just go inside and talk. She'll come back soon." I said, knowing that the state she was in, was not something anyone but herself could fix.

"You're sure she'll be fine by herself?" Esme asked worry, the most evident emotion in her eyes.

"It's not the first time…" Hilary said absent minded, looking back at the place Jen was last seen.

We walked inside, Carlisle motioned with his hand for us to take seats first. Me, Hilary and Wanda took the love seat while the rest of us sat on the floor in front of me. Rosalie and Emmett sat on the another love seat, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella sat on the couch. Carlisle and Esme stood behind the couch. Jasper looked at us with curiosity but it was nervousness that radiated from him. Carlisle scoffed a little, so human thing to do to gain attention before speaking.

"So, you obliviously know what you are?" We all nodded, "Do you know what has changed with in you? Other than the powers you seem to have?"

_You should speak Mel, it'll be easier that way._ Wanda thought, _I don't think many of us want to really talk, with Jennifer's departure and all._

I hummed my agreement. "Well, Wanda probably knows everything, but I'm gonna make wild guesses, cause I don't want everything offered to me in a silver plate." I said, earning some giggles from my friends. "Inhumanly speed, strength and senses. And... What shall we do in the sun?"

"Do we sparkle?" Hilary asked excited, clapping her hands.

"Yes," Edward answered sourly. Someone didn't like the sparkling much?

_When is the sun coming up? I want to see myself all sparkly!_ Summer thought.

"Do you mind me asking, how you know so much already?" Carlisle said.

_Oh, they're going to laugh when they hear what you say!_ Samantha thought laughing a little. I imagined it and couldn't help but laugh too.

"Maybe I should start with little bit of the background." The Cullen's nodded expectantly, their last name sounded somewhat familiar but I couldn't place it. "You see we came here, for a vacation. To shop a little, do some sight seeing and for most of all find some mythical creatures." Now I looked at them, every one of them had a different expressions. "And I guess they kinda found us."

Bella was the first one to speak, "You came here to find mythical creatures and end up being ones? I can't help but laugh!" Edward turned to look at her like she was insane.

"They're total idiots for looking for us or any of our kind! And because Carlisle here decided to change them we have seven blood thirsty newborns with powers. Do any of you think what happens if the Volturi finds out?" Edward raged.

I think he's little crazy in the head, I don't feel any need for blood. My throat is little scratchy, but that's all.

_Usually newborns have this crazy blood lust for a year, after that it some what eases a little. But I think we should go hunting after the introduction is over and then find Jennifer. _Wanda thought. Everyone agreed.

"Edward, don't be rude to our guests." Esme admonished him, "But because he brought it up, do you feel the need to hunt?"

"We decided to do it after we have talked some more." Hilary said, "We're not feeling the burn of the thirst."

"I don't know why it is like that, so don't look at me." Wanda frowned.

"You can choose to hunt animals or humans, I would prefer animals if you choose to stay with us." Carlisle smiled, while Edward rolled his eyes. He seemed agitated, like something was missing or wrong and he wanted us gone. I didn't like that, were we causing problems in the family?

"We'll hunt animals, drinking from a human sounds kinda disgusting," Samantha piped up.

"But we won't stay if it bothers you," I said, glancing at Edward, while rest of my friends stared at him like he was an idiot. Carlisle noted this and looked at the couple, exchanging some looks.

"It's not a problem, we just have one more family member who is half human, and we don't know how you react to blood. Edward and Bella are her parents, thus they are little uncomfortable with you here," Carlisle explained, "And they haven't been away from her since she was born." Well that's understandable. I guess I never really found a legend about half vampire, half human child.

"Is she on a vacation now?" Summer asked, "I mean I don't see her here, so I thought..." She tried reason her question because Edward was really looking like a crazy maniac right now.

"She's in La Push with her best friend, you'll meet her tomorrow if the hunting goes well," Esme said, while Edward shot her an angry glare. Bella looked more understanding. She turned her gaze to me.

"You have to understand that you're a threat to her in Edwards eyes. Edward is a mind reader so he's used to know what everyone is thinking, except me and now," She explained kindly, I smiled to her. I could see us being friends. "Edward here doesn't hear your thoughts either so he's more in an edge with you, because there are so many of you and he doesn't know any of you," She smiled to her husband, who in return looked more normal with a smile on his face. I smiled in understanding, knowing that to know so much it would be hard to not know.

_We should probably get our car..._

_I don't think they'll let us, we're, in their eyes, still blood thirsty._

No they won't.. But I can ask them if they would.

Everyone agreed. "Excuse me, but it seems we need a little favor before continuing," I asked, Carlisle nodded for me to continue, "Well, we have a car parked out side the little diner in here, and we would really appreciate if we could get our things. But we don't think we should get so close to humans right now." He nodded in understanding. He asked for Rosalie and Emmett to get the car here. They stood up from their seats and Summer threw the car keys to Rosalie. "Thank you." I said to them before they left.

"Are you sure you're friend Jennifer is okay?" Esme asked, little worry in her voice.

"Yes," Samantha said, "She does this every time something new happens. She doesn't cope well with new things." Cullen's nodded in understanding.

"Care to tell us your backgrounds? How you met and all?" Alice asked excited, Jasper tried to calm her, placing his arm around her shoulders. Even Esme and Carlisle seemed interested and sat on the love seat that was now empty. "If you remember you're human life of course..."

"And if you don't mind me asking." Carlisle said, "What happened to you in the forest?"

I told them what happened, how we had left the diner to search for the treaty line. Every one of us told the attack from their point of view. How the attackers came and left, and how we tried to find enough strength to get to the house that was close. And how disappointed we were when one by one we fell to the forest floor and accepted that maybe this time would be last. We thanked the Cullen's again, saying that this was better than dying because it seemed that we were meant to be here.

As we told I remembered something that my uncle Samuel had said, 'You see darling you and your friends are descendants of Natalie Cullen'. The words kept repeating in my head while my friends told the Cullen's their ages, likes and dislikes, not ready to tell about our past.

Some the conversation I had with Samuel came to my mind, mostly the words 'She had a brother, Carlisle who disappeared when he was 23, never to be heard again'. Now I was shocked, it seemed so long ago that Samuel told me about our family tree and everything that he knew and he knew a lot. None of my friends knew because Samuel said that only I needed to know the history. Well I was history freak. I loved it and everything that went with it.

I looked at Carlisle trying to see if he looked like anything like his little sister. The shape of his eyes, blond hair and the thin shape of his lips were all the same as Natalie's. If I had the picture with me I could probably see more similarities between them. Carlisle turned his eyes to mine.

"Are you all right Mel?" He asked, gaining the whole rooms attention.

"I... I-", I stuttered, not knowing what say, hadn't my friends heard what I thought?, "Carlisle, I'm sorry to ask but in your human life did you have younger sister?" Carlisle looked at me shocked while the rest of the Cullen's looked curiously at us.

"Yes I had sister, but she was only six when I was turned. If I remember correctly, her name was Natalie. Why do you ask?" Carlisle said. I looked at my friends they surely knew what this meant if they heard what I thought just a second ago.

_Sorry Mel, we didn't hear a thing, it was like bad radio reception or something_. Susan thought.

I turned to look at Carlisle again, dreading my next words. "Well, when I was fourteen my uncle Samuel told me about me and my friends family history and how we all were related somehow. You see your sister Natalie Cullen is our ancestor," I didn't say anything else because the look in his face told he needed time.

"Why didn't you tell us that we're related?" Samantha asked kindly, little miffed maybe but not much.

"Samuel said that it wouldn't do any good and I didn't even remember the conversation that I had with him until now. But I'm still sorry for not telling you. But you know Samuel, he's so mysterious about everything. And I still can't remember everything he told me that day." They nodded understanding but the Cullen's... Yeah, they were in some kind of shock or they minds had flown away or something. They stared at me, eyes big, some had their mouths open. Luckily Carlisle was able to compose himself and talk.

"You're my sisters descendants?" He asked, when I nodded he continued, "I guess I never thought about keeping tabs on my blood family. I was kind of a mess in the first years of my vampire life. And after that I didn't want to arouse trouble or anything."

"So Carlisle is kinda like an uncle to you guys right?" Bella asked, her eyebrows knitting together.

"It would seem so," Wanda said, "I'm just trying to know what this means but my gift doesn't allow it." I looked at Wanda why didn't her power work? I couldn't ask anything else because the next thing I know Alice is screaming, her eyes clouded. Edward is looking at her then quickly looks at us.

"It's Jennifer, something is wrong!" He shouts. And then pain shoots through me and I run and so do my sisters.

**A/N: It's been so long! Hopefully the next chapter will come faster or not...**

**Do you like it or not?**

**Too many surprises? **

**Review please! It helps me write!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sometimes what we know, isn't what we know at all**

Running.

Passing through the trees, pushing limits I didn't have anymore. Trying to run away from problems that wouldn't leave me no matter how much I ran.

Breathing. I didn't need to do it.

The speed. Intoxicating to me, the freedom I felt, just one more push and maybe I would be free from my own mind.

New people, new problems, new situation. I didn't like them. Everything new frightened me. Everything that changed something around me scared me shitless.

This situation I had gotten myself into didn't seem be anything I ever experienced. I couldn't blame myself thou. My friends, sisters, they brought me here. They gave me my life back so long ago and now it felt like their decisions, choices had taken it away too.

I loved them and this situation wasn't big. I was suppose to handle it. I was meant to handle it.

Pausing my running. Leaning against a tree, trying to calm myself.

This life? Was it mine really? Was I suppose to end up dead but live still? Was this the happily ever after I get after all these years.

It felt like my thoughts were incoherent, they weren't clear. Even I couldn't understand them. Some of them just a passing word here and there. And I realize, I'm breathing fast. I didn't need air but it seemed that it was the only thing that kept me from falling down.

And the pain.

My chest heaved with it. It was too much. Why hadn't I noticed it before? What was happening to me?

This was my time, time I needed to solve through my problems and then come back like nothing happened. But it felt like I wouldn't come a back anymore.

I felt like screaming. The pain taunting inside me, insisting on me to run back to where I came from but I couldn't. I wasn't ready. I never was.

People didn't keep their promises. I doubted vampires did any better. All I know, my sisters could be dead by now and I would be here all alone.

Taking steps to the direction I was running before, trying to control the unnecessary breathing.

In and out.

Step by step.

That smell.

Something took over that instant.

Mine.

_Thump, thump._

There were more than one.

The blood was mine.

They were still far.

The burning fire on my throat wasn't match for the pain I felt with every step I took towards the smell.

I felt myself weaken but something inside me kept going. If I could reach that smell, could drink that blood, I would be alright.

I could see them now.

Men with blood pulsing through their veins. The intoxicating smell.

But then the pain, I felt before, came to it's ending.

I fell to the ground.

And all I could think was a goodbye.

oO OO Oo

**MPOV**

Something was wrong that much was true. The pain we all felt the second Edward said Jennifers name, told me enough, Even without Wanda's ability I knew it. Because right before the pain the silent goodbye in my head told me all I needed to know.

I still had to run to the direction Wanda was running. They hadn't given up the hope.

I had.

I felt like something had been ripped from me. Something precious taken from me. And I knew I couldn't have it back anymore.

My sisters thoughts were full of worry, they only feared she had hurt herself. And they were blind to the words Cullen's were saying behind us. They were smart enough to keep their distance but I could hear them. I wasn't shocked or worried. I knew.

Jennifer had almost attacked humans but something had taken the life out of her. That's what Alice had seen. Nothing else. Jennifer had looked like the death herself the last minutes she was alive as much as a vampire can be.

The tiny whisper of hers, kept repeating itself in my mind. It was that of a child, scared, terrified of what would happen. But at the same time accepting.

Tiny sob slipped through as I saw her emotionless body. My other sister gathered near her, trying to wake her up, as if she only were sleeping.

Another sob slipped. And then another, until I felt like they wouldn't stop at all.

Someone put their arms around me and the comfort it gave me made me turn to them. Clutching at the shirt letting the sobs work through my body, shaking. I couldn't breath, that's how it felt.

And when my sisters one by one realized the truth, the pain I was feeling worsened. They were confused, sad and angry. All I felt was emptiness. Jennifer in the end was the closest to me. I was her pillar when she needed one. And she was mine too. She acted like she didn't care about anyone else but herself, but I saw her true self. The one she really was and who I loved dearly.

Tightening my hold, a loud sob wracked through my body. The one who was holding me hugged me tighter, moving their hands in slow circles on my back.. I couldn't stop shaking. My sisters decided to take her to the house. Plan the funeral with the help of the Cullen's. They understood my mourning. They had once said I was the glue that kept us all together. I was closest to everyone. And one of those were especially Jennifer.

She had the hardest life before we all moved to live with my uncle. And I was her confidant, the only who knew everything. And she was gone now.

Gone forever just when we got our forever.

I didn't realize how long I stood there. At some point I had realized it was Carlisle who was comforting me and I appreciated it.

By now I was breathing evenly. Just being in Carlisle arms made me feel safe and comforted. I looked at up him.

"Thank you for that," I smiled, feeling a bit ashamed. He just nodded and smiled, making a notion with his head for us to walk back to the house.

"You feel like talking about it?" He asked, quietly. His eyes shone with sympathy and concern. What was I suppose to say? Even I didn't think it would affect me that much. Well I never thought about it, even when Jen had almost killed herself many times.

"I just..." I was what? Confused, yes. Sad, not anymore. "I guess I knew this was coming. But never understood how deep it would cut through me when this day would come. We had just been given our forever, you know? And hers ended shortly after that." He contemplated my words, thinking about the fact that he was relative to us. Uncle of sorts, Jennifer was his blood too. "And how did she die like that? Doesn't vampires need to be burned?"

"Yes, you're right. Her dead is a mystery of it's own," Carlisle nodded, "But then again so are all of you, to us, especially to me." I turned to look at him, making him stop his movement. I put my hand on his cheek.

"You know, I can already see you as more of a father than anything else. And when I remember what ties us all, you'll be the first one to know."

Resting his own hand on mine, he smiled. We ran the rest of the way. The loss of Jennifer something that I had accepted now. She was gone, that I knew. But I had forever with me and I knew Jennifer would've wanted me to keep the rest of us together the best I could.

Stopping in front of the house, my mind filled with the thoughts of my sisters. They had already buried Jen, knowing that I wouldn't stand to be there. They had explained to the Cullen's why it would be better that way.

Giving Carlisle one last thank you and a hug, I was soon being embraced by my sisters.

"I'm alright now," I said, trying to calm their anxiety, "I know she would've wanted us to be happy now."

"I agree, Jenny always said that when it really was her time to go we shouldn't mourn," Samantha smiled, "She said it would only make it so much harder for us." That was true, if we let the sadness over take us now, we would ignore Jen's wishes.

"Guys, just so you know. Her death was accident." Wanda said, a sad smile on her face, "What I didn't know earlier I know now." We all looked at her, expecting more info. "We can't go that far away from each others. If we do we'll die just like Jen did. At first our thoughts will go incoherent and we'll feel pain. It'll only get worser the more away we are."

We took a minute to contemplate the info Wanda gave us. I guess we were a mystery after all. I don't think Carlisle had heard about this before.

"It had something to do with us being protectors?" Susan asked quietly. Wanda hummed a agreement.

"I guess that explains our illnesses when we were human too, then?" Hilary smiled. Which was true of course, one of the reasons it was easier to live together than be sick all the time.

Enjoying each others company we decided to go inside and look through our stuff that Rosalie and Emmett had brought back. We all decided to just leave Jens bag untouched for awhile. And while looking through my own back searching for some of my own clothes to wear I noticed that they had brought a package from the car too. I didn't remember seeing it there before but it had my name on it. Watching it carefully I realized it was uncle Samuel's handwriting.

"It was really well hidden in the van but we found it because of the vampire smell it hold," Rosalie explained. Realizing what she said made me wonder why would my uncle know any vampires, but something in me told me that he knew a lot more than he gave away. I gave a small smile to Rosalie showing her I appreciated everything and went to find the room I was staying with Hilary.

I examined the package, trying to reason with myself about it. Samuel had been the pillar for me in the last seven years always knowing what to say, what words would comfort me and make me see things differently. And with this package, he clearly had left for me, something told me that he would still be there with me.

I threw my bag on my bed and sat down beside it, deciding to open the package. It was wrapped in a brown paper and a ribbon holding it in place. While unwrapping it I could hear the others planning on taking a hunt after we were finished unpacking. Some of the Cullen's were trying to comprehend what this meant. Jasper, who we still needed to ask to train us, was anxiously walking in his and Alice's bedroom trying to understand why we didn't act like normal newborns. Alice was trying to console him, saying something about Bella being almost like us too. That he shouldn't worry.

Remembering he could feel emotion I tried to send him some appreciation and calm, not knowing if it would work. But the pacing stopped and Alice said a quiet thank you.

Trying to concentrate on the task on hand, I realized I had a wooden box on my hands, its smell was familiar and the cover of it told me everything I needed to know. _Natalie Cullen_ it read, with beautiful old fashioned writing. I lifted the box up trying to see if there was anything beneath it and something fell to the floor. Putting the box beside me on the bed I picked up what seemed to be a piece of paper. I unfolded it and read.

_Dear Melissa,_

_I hope you're alright after everything that has happened, and that your sisters are well too._

_I want you not to blame yourself for what happened to Jennifer, it wasn't your fault, and never will be. I know by now you must be wondering how I know all this, I guess you could call it a destiny. Everything you need to know is inside this box, there are letters for each one of your sisters, and all I could find about the family tree. Don't fret over anything, and just let your heart guide you to the right path._

_Love,_

_Samuel_

I smiled to the kind words Samuel had left me with, so many memories came with them, some that even I couldn't understand. I brushed off the tears and folded the paper, deciding to hunt before letting my curiosity get the better of me.

Leaving the box behind, I went to find my sisters were all ready to hunt.

"Excited at all?" I smiled. All of them gave a small nervous giggle, not really knowing how to do anything, their minds going through all the options.

"Maybe a little, you never know what might happen!" Hilary tried to sound optimistic, which was good thing, we didn't want Jennifer's death take our happiness away.

"So!" Alice chirped as she came down the stairs, "We decided it will be easier for you guys if just I, Jasper and Edward came with you. We'll tell you the basics and hopefully you won't ruin your clothes!" Her smile was so bright and cheery I couldn't help but smile too.

"I hope this won't cause any trouble?" Samantha asked, concerned we were taking precious time away from them.

"It's no problem at all, trust me, we live forever," Edward, trying to treat us little nicer now, laughed.

It didn't take that long for them to show us where they usually hunted, at the same time showing us where not to go. They explained that they had a treaty line with the wolves just in case one of them lost control. That was understandable, but little weird in the end. Wasn't one of them just now with the wolves, but I wasn't going to say anything.

Everyone enjoyed to freedom running gave us but we tried not to go any faster than the Cullen's. And hunting animals, well that was disorienting, but it gave me energy somehow. I was ready before the others and decided to talk with Alice, who was waiting for Edward and Jasper to come back with the rest of my sisters.

She smiled as she saw me, "Any fun?"

"Kinda I guess, if you're in to that kinda hands on hunting," I laughed. I liked Alice, she was small and petite but had big personality that you could just notice from one look.

"So tell me," She smiled, "How long have you all known each other exactly?"

"I would say our whole life," Alice quirked her eye brown at that, "let me explain," I smiled, "Our parents were close in a way, we always had these big family meetings and stuff. We were almost born all at the same time too, and because our parents lived close to each other we spent our childhood growing up together."

"We did however move to live with my uncle when I was ten, some of our parents got divorced and moved on and they pretty soon noticed how we couldn't live away from each other. It was then I first heard about my uncle Samuel. I never could've believed our parents let us move like that but I guess it just was meant to happen." I smiled sadly, remembering how much it hurt in the end. But it was the best choice they made for us, best choice we as sisters had made with them.

"I can see why are all so close now," her eyes spoke more than her words, it was like she could understand it in a way, that closeness we had and how it just multiplied over to this life. It wasn't long after that when the rest joined us.

"All done?" Jasper asked, the nervousness he had felt earlier gone.

"I would say we are," Summer smiled, and decided to head back to the house.


End file.
